


Her Loving Embrace

by mamonolover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Big Sisters, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pokephilia, Pseudo-Incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamonolover/pseuds/mamonolover
Summary: A boy is enamored with his big "sister" Tomoe, a gardevoir.  But new feelings threaten to ruin his relationship with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Tomoe was a part of our family as far back as I could remember.  When she was a Kirlia and I was a baby, she could always sense when I was about to cry and would have just the thing to cheer me up—whether that was a blanket or my favorite toy.  She so impressed my parents that they basically made her my babysitter as we got older.  “Big sis,” I would call her, especially when she became a Gardevoir.  Even though we were only a few years apart, she truly looked the part of the older sister, towering over me in my preteen years. 

Maybe it’s how empathetic Tomoe’s evolutionary line is, but we always had a close connection.  I was always a little terror, and she was always the calming, angelic presence.  I think for a while there I even liked teasing her just to see how far I could push that patience—deliberately leaving messes in my room or coming home with muddy clothes just to see if she’d silently puff her cheeks out in mock annoyance or wag one of her three small fingers at me reprovingly.  But her patience must have won out.  The loving headpats when I did my chores, and the many late nights talking while she listened silently and attentively, me all cuddled up in her arms, winning out in the end and maybe transferring some of that mellowness to me.

But as I entered my early teens, that childish rebelliousness suddenly turned into…something else.  When I looked at big sis, my heart started to ache.  I felt restless cuddling with her at night.  For the first time, I had to ask her to sleep separately from me (the guest bedroom was technically hers, but she never used it).  I didn’t even want to take baths with her anymore, and that had been one of my favorite things growing up—watching her levitate soap, brushes, and even water made it a show every time. 

Now I was lying awake in bed, alone, thinking ruefully about just that.  All the fun I was missing out on because the thought of feeling her against the bare skin of my back, her soft and warm chest horn against my back, her arms casually wrapped around me as we both relaxed was doing decidedly unrelaxing things to me.  It was making me itchy and nervous, and a spot in my pants was getting quite lively.

School had covered it, but I never really paid attention.  Guys in class had talked about jacking off, but I hadn’t really felt the urge until now.  Call me a late bloomer, but now that I’d caught up, I kinda hated myself for it.  My own body was getting in the way of all the closeness I’d had with big sis Tomoe.  And I couldn’t stop it—even now, it was making my heart race just thinking about her.

As I was struggling with those thoughts, I heard a very gentle knock at the door.  I could feel the faint telepathic connection—it was Tomoe.  I scrambled to throw some covers over myself to hide my excited little buddy down there and called her in. 

“H-hey there--whatcha need, sis?”  I asked.

She glided gracefully around the bed and sidled up next to where I was sitting at the edge of my side of the bed, rather than the opposite side.  A bit too close for comfort, considering the state I was already in.

“Uhh, you really shouldn’t—we probably shouldn’t cuddle like this anymore, it’s—ah…” Arceus, this was awkward. 

She must have sensed my awkwardness, because she started stroking my head comfortingly, pulling me closer in.  But that only made things worse down below—she smelled so sweet, so unlike any human.  She radiated a feeling of understanding, and I realized my awkwardness wasn’t the only thing she’d caught on to with her telepathy. 

“If you know what’s going on with me right now, you should leave me alone, Tomoe…I don’t wanna creep you out.”

Tomoe shook her head.  She hugged me tighter—a lot more firmly than the casual, sisterly hugs we used to share.  _Acceptance._   I could feel the word humming from deep inside her.  She held my gaze long and hard, her red eyes were so warm.

A long, thin leg brushed the front of my pants as she shifted next to me, and to my utter embarrassment, I freaking _bucked_ into it.  Arceus, I’d gotten almost painfully hard without even realizing it.  But that calming vibration continued from her, mixed with something else just under the surface that I couldn’t tell if it was from me or her.  The steady look in her eyes told me it wasn’t an accident, though.

She brushed a few hairs out of my face gently, her hand lingering there, and her leg brushed back up against me.  It didn’t move this time.

I breathed my big sister’s name in a way I’d never imagined doing before.

She put her head against mine and that undercurrent I’d felt came to the surface.  No anger, no reproach, just a mirror of the same feelings I had towards her reverberating against my own.  Her leg kept me pinned firmly in her embrace, while one arm gently cradled me and the other trailed down the side of my face, my neck, my chest, my belly, and finally the waistband of my pants.  I knew what was next, and I wanted it bad.  She had to have known, but still she looked at me questioningly.

“Please, sis, I…”

She nodded, humming encouragingly, but she didn’t continue.  She wanted me to spell it out.

“Arceus this is so embarrassing.  I want you to touch me, Tomoe, please…” 

I could sense she was pleased with that.  She really had tamed me from that rambunctious kid of the past—demurely asking her for something so pervy like this.

She didn’t tease me any further than that.  A hand slipping right away under my pants and gripping my already desperately hard cock.  I barely even noticed her telekinetically rolling my shirt up and sliding my pants and my boxers down, I was so focused on that delicate, three-fingered hand on my penis.  I shuddered, just about losing it there, and she let go for a sec, cooing softly like she did when I’d had nightmares and she was lulling me to sleep.  I looked up frantically to see her patient, warm eyes looking down at me.  _Shh, it’s okay, I’m not going to leave you,_ they said.  The fine, pointed tips of her fingers brushed from the top of my shaft to the base, making my cock jump.  Back and forth they went, until my cock was dripping a fine liquid I’d never seen before, and I was starting to whine incoherently into her soft flat chest. 

She took pity on me, grabbing my dick again, using the liquid dribbling from the tip to slicken it as she gently stroked it. 

“Uhg, Tomoe I-I, something’s coming, wait—”

She didn’t stop, though, pulling me in tighter as her pace picked up faster.  She was unrelenting, as my hips twitched and tried to thrash where they were pinned between her legs. 

I tried to ask her to stop, but I couldn’t verbalize it.  My mouth was turning to mush and that humming from her was getting even stronger.  It was building up right along with me, drowning out any coherent thought I had.

Up, down, up, down, her pace never let up for a second, gently but firmly on my virgin cock.

 _Let go._   I could feel it through the link.  She wanted me to give her everything, and I wanted to give it to her.  I let it out, shooting rope after rope of virgin cum for her, and she never stopped stroking down to the very last drop.  Humming and holding my writhing, feverish body in her embrace. 

It was so intense, I was half out of it while Tomoe gently cleaned me up and snuggled back up next to me under the covers. 

“Gardevoir,” she said simply.  I didn’t have any words, but that comforting feeling radiating between us was plenty.  I hadn’t lost my big sis—in fact, I’d gotten closer to her than I ever thought I would.  I drifted to sleep as she gently stroked my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quickie to warm up the creative muscles as I get back into writing. 
> 
> I'll re-up my first Succubus story here soon, and I'm already getting back into writing my next Monster Girl Encyclopedia story. I wish I hadn't had to, but I really needed to put it on the backburner for a few months while I adjusted to my new living situation.
> 
> There will be one more chapter for this one, hopefully by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of eggs and bacon woke me up one lazy Saturday morning.  It was so strong I could have sworn they had set the plate right next to my bed.  Which was interesting, because my room was nowhere near the kitchen, and no one else was in my room.  Tomoe’s ways of getting me up in the mornings have gotten more clever over the years.  Using her powers my own appetite against me to get me out from under my warm covers—she was truly devious.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Mom greeted when I stumbled into the kitchen.  “We were starting to think you’d miss breakfast.”

I mumbled something incoherent as I sat down in my place at the table. 

Tomoe also murmured a greeting as she personally handed me my plate. 

“Good morning to you too.  There’s no way I could miss out on a breakfast that smells this good.”  I told Tomoe dryly.  _Not that I had a choice._

She nodded and patted my head with a grin.  She had my leash well enough in hand, and we both knew it.

“It’s so nice to see you two getting along again,” Mom said.  “I noticed you two had a little spat there for a few days.” 

“Haha yeah…” my stomach dropped out for a second there.  I never really stopped to think about how all that looked to other people.  Tomoe, to her credit, was totally unperturbed, munching on a piece of toast as if she wasn’t involved in the conversation. 

“What happened?” Dad asked.

“Uhh…I dunno.  I kinda forgot already.”  I said, not exactly true, but also not exactly a lie. 

Tomoe and I had been in our own little world the last few days.  Those few days of me trying to avoid her out of awkwardness weren’t even a memory, I was so swept up in all the new feelings I was exploring with her.  And it was all without a word between us.  During the day, we’d go out together and explore the countryside—usually hand in hand.  I used to like sneaking out on my own into the tall grass to find pokemon, and Tomoe would have to teleport my dumbass out of harm’s way. But now, we were exploring together.  What used to be an escape to get away from a slightly over-protective older sister became an opportunity to get to know her better.  I used to find caterpies to poke or mud puddles to splash in, but now I was watching Tomoe coo over flowers she found and wading in streams.  It was a new way to enjoy the back country I’d already spent so much time running around in. 

Of course, we ran into wild pokemon all the time on these excursions, and Tomoe seemed a lot more comfortable with using her powers than she used to.  Where before she used to simply drag me out of whatever situation I got myself into, now she would use her powers to swat a pesky wild pokemon quickly so our date wouldn’t be interrupted.  It was amazing seeing her coolly wielding her psychic powers.  And a little scary—I was so used to seeing her around the house that I’d gotten used to thinking of her as almost a…greenish human.  That could float things.  And teleport.  But the same telekentic force that was gentle enough to lift me up or stroke me in _oh so many ways_ , could also pretty brutally smoosh bugs with extreme prejudice. 

Speaking of “stroking,” we were also…uh…messing around a lot more too.  Whether we were out on one of our adventures, or back in the privacy of my room, we were all over each other.  Or rather, Tomoe was all over me, it felt like.

When we were splashing around in the stream, something about the way her dress clung to her skin when it got wet and her damp hair framing those red eyes flipped a switch.  Ever-attentive, Tomoe was on me immediately.  Sweeping me up into a soggy hug and kissing me while she gently used her telekinesis to undo my zipper and tugged my hardening cock out into the cool air. 

Like the first time in bed, she started with gentle brushes of her fingertips, but it quickly progressed from there.  When she had me fully hard and straining against her hand, she kneeled down in the water.  She peppered me with light kisses, which just about made me go weak in the knees, but when she took me in her delicate little mouth it was probably only her telekinesis and her hands gripping my butt that kept me upright. 

Those big, red eyes stared up at me as her hot tongue worked the head of my dick.  It made me dizzy to think that the face of my sister, who always smiled pleasantly in her quiet way, now had those lips wrapped around my cock. 

“Uhg—T-Tomoe, stop, I’m—”

Tomoe didn’t relent—in fact, she started humming with my dick in her mouth while she stroked my balls.  The vibrations and the soft strokes broke me, and I gave her what she wanted.  My dick slipped from her lips with an audible _pop_ , and I caught a glimpse of my white load on her tongue before she swallowed it in one big gulp. 

Yeah.  We’d been like that a lot lately when we were alone together.  But something started bugging me…it wasn’t that I was dissatisfied—Tomoe seemed more than willing to help me let off steam whenever I needed to.  I didn’t even need to say a word.  I’d even gotten to know her in a way I’d never thought I would.  But our relationship felt unbalanced.

 

 

Tomoe lightly nudged my shoulder.  I’d been lost in thought all day, and clearly it had showed.  We were in my room now, and it was already late, but Tomoe clearly wanted answers. 

“Sorry, I’ve been out it today, huh?” 

Tomoe nodded, her lips pursed into a bit of a pout.  That was another side of her I don’t think I ever imagined she would have.

“Sorry.  I just realized…you’ve been doing so much for me, and it’s made me so happy, but I haven’t really done anything for you yet.  That’s pretty selfish of me.”

Tomoe shook her head, meaning to wave my concern off, but I forged ahead. 

“I mean it, though.  I don’t want to just have you take the lead all the time.  Let me do for you what you always do for me!”

Tomoe seemed dumbfounded.  _You mean…_ her expression clearly read.  She pointed down.

“Yeah!” 

That seemed to genuinely surprise her.  It lit her inhumanly white face with a scarlet blush that rivaled her eyes in intensity. 

“What, did you seriously never think of me doing it for you the same way?”  Apparently not, judging by her frantic head-shaking. 

With much cajoling, I got her to sit at the edge of the bed, but she kept her legs tight.  Apparently she was perfectly fine with doing stuff for me, but the assault that spreading her legs for her little brother did on her sensibilities was just too much for her.  As wonderful as my big sister was, she definitely seemed to have some major gaps in her common sense.  Maybe it came with being a pokemon.

“Please show me,” I asked, putting my hands on her unnaturally thin knees.  I tried to imbue the request with as much earnestness as I could through our bond.  To make it clear I wanted to return the favor for all the times she did it for me, of course.  Not a hint of lewd ulterior motives. 

Either those earnest thoughts got through, or the dirty ones did, because she sighed and let her skirt slip aside, leaving her legs bare.  She slowly uncrossed them and spread them for me, leaving her pretty white slit on display.  I leaned in a little closer.  I could already smell a faintly sweet scent.  I forced myself to look away for a moment, to see her covering her face embarrassedly with both hands.  My gallant, beautiful, and kind big sis was beet red with embarrassment.  I loved it.

“You’re so beautiful…can you spread it for me?”  I asked.

She did—I could feel the heat radiating from her over our connection.  She may have been embarrassed, but she was just as into this as I was.  She slid closer to the edge of the bed, spread her legs a bit wider, and spread the puffy white lips of her pussy for me.  The inside was a moist pink, her tight insides twitching with pleasure at the exposure.  She dutifully held herself open for me, even as her juices started seeping out onto the bed beneath her.  I got in really close, enamored with her scent, and her breathing got more ragged.  I realized she must be feeling my breathing, so I blew a quick burst of air onto her clit.  She shuddered hard at that. 

I couldn’t hold myself back.  I closed the last few inches and kissed her throbbing clit.  My sister’s always calm voice made a strangled, but oh so beautiful sound.  Tomoe moaned.  I wanted more of that music to my ears, so I experimentally licked her a few times.  A few licks turned into a lot, and then I was sucking on it, while playing with the tip with my tongue.  All the while, I was getting plenty of those sweet sounds I craved.

After a couple minutes, I realized my chin, and the bed around me, was soaked.  Her pussy was absolutely gushing sweet-smelling fluids.  I took an experimental lick, and it was better than I expected.  Musky, strong, probably not something I’d normally think of as tasty, but in the moment it just made me hotter.  And I think it made her hotter too, because as I buried my face deeper into her cunt to lap up more of those juices, she bucked into my face.  I grabbed her hips to get a good grip, and road out the waves of pleasure that made her writhe under me, feeling her tight hole constrict against my invading tongue.

“Gar-Gardevoir!” After calling out a few times, she finally telekinetically lifted me back and away from her.  Arceus, she was a mess—her hair soaked with sweat, her dress totally disheveled.  Her thighs were soaked with juices and she had part of her top peeled aside so she could tweak a hard, pink nipple.

“Sorry, did you want me to stop?  I guess I got carried away…”

But it was the exact opposite—she tore my clothes away and flipped me onto the bed, straddling me.  Her eyes were wild—no pretenses of doing me a favor this time.

We didn’t hesitate—we were way too far gone at that point to second-guess ourselves.  Tomoe positioned my cock at her entrance.  Her pussy lips greedily clamped onto it, but her insides resisted a bit.  With barely a moment’s hesitation, she pushed herself down onto it, forcing my dick up and into her hole.  Thank goodness she was sopping wet, because that made it a lot smoother, but it still felt like a miracle that my cock even fit in her tiny hole.  We really were two different species—I wasn’t even done growing yet, and already I was seeing a faint bulge in her impossibly tiny stomach as she struggled to accommodate me.  She didn’t leave me any time to doubt whether she could handle it, though, greedily grinding her hips against mine.

Both our eyes rolled up as she found a spot she particularly liked deep inside.  The precious telepathic link we shared, that we used to communicate in ways no one else could, was now just an echo chamber of both our animal pleasure radiating back on each other. 

I didn’t last long—Tomoe’s greedily bouncing hips milked me fast.  Watching the outline of my cock pulsing inside her just turned me on even more, though.  Before long, we’d flipped over, with her on bottom and her legs tightly around my hips.  As if I needed any encouragement to stay locked with her. 

I cringe now at how loud the sound of my hips slapping against hers must have been.  My room is on the other side of the house from my parents, but if anyone was walking around that night, they would have been party to quite the noisy show.  I preferred this position, though.  Her legs pinning me against her and her arms around me while we were locked in a deep, slobbery kiss, we grinded desperately against each other.  I felt closer to her than ever before.  With our psychic link, we both ended up cumming at the same time, collapsing into a sweaty heap. 

Tomoe looked sheepish. 

“That was incredible, Tomoe,” I kissed her cheek, and she shook her head with a slight huff. 

She clearly was a bit uncomfortable with getting so carried away.

“Thanks for going along with me.  See how great it is when we both contribute?”

She seemed willing to cede the point, although she still snuggled up to her usual position, pulling me against her chest.  I felt that alien heart still thudding a bit harder than normal.  She was still the older one, my big sister, but our relationship felt a little more balanced now.  It wasn’t just her holding my leash—I could make her run wild just as much as she could tame me.  Maybe.  Any other thoughts about that quickly disappeared as sleep claimed us both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Had a sudden urge to write Gardevoir lewds. There's just so much you can do with this pokemon--artists give her boobs, but she works just as well without them in her default, delicate design. Immense psychic power, caring, mentorly personality (as "Sir Knight"). Even works as a trap! 
> 
> Truly a pokemon of many talents. :P Seriously, they're just so cool. I've wanted to write a more involved story, like with actual characters and a plot, with a gardevoir as a romantic lead, but I'm not sure I'll ever get around to it.


End file.
